Dime por qué
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Diabolic pair [KiriharaxBunta]¿No te has cansado de esperar? Si me hubiera cansado no estaría aquí. Respondió Marui mirando los ojos verdes de su pareja.


**Título: Dime por qué**

**Pareja: Diabolic pair (Kirihara x Bunta)**

**Autora: Rina Sayata**

**Comentarios: Ésta pareja es una obsesión y estoy satisfecha con lo que he escrito. **

¿Cómo lidiar con esto?. ¿Crees que es fácil?  
Pienso en ti todo el día, a cada minuto.  
Siento algo en el pecho cuando recuerdo tu voz.  
Tengo la necesidad de sentirte cerca, de ser tuyo.  
¿Son acaso síntomas de alguna enfermedad?

Y luego muevo la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo sobre ti,  
y en la escuela me llaman la atención.

"Me distraje- digo sonriendo, aún estremeciéndome por dentro"

Y la clase continúa.  
Mis compañeros siguen a mi lado: preocupados, felices, pensativos y, tal vez, enamorados.  
Y yo sigo pensando en ti.  
A cada minuto me convenzo más de que esto es una cruel enfermedad.  
Me lo pregunto una y otra vez. ¿Por qué...?  
No puedo olvidarte y exijo una explicación, aunque sé que no me la darás.  
No puedes, de eso estoy plenamente convencido.

Suspiro sin saber que más hacer.  
La campana ha sonado y salgo del aula sin prestar atención.  
Y tú vas conmigo a donde yo voy...

Y, después de mucho pensarlo, solo encuentro una explicación:  
"Me he enamorado de ti y tú... tú me has decepcionado."

-

Nos hemos visto en el club y parecemos perfectos desconocidos.

¿En verdad ya no me amas?

¿Sólo fui tu juguete?. ¿Un muñeco?. ¡Responde...!

Te acercas pero ya no es como antes.

Y yo, siendo un genio como digo serlo, no demuestro mi debilidad.

"Kirihara, vamos a entrenar"

Digo para llamar tu atención. Tu me miras y me sonríes, aunque no es la misma sonrisa.

Algunas veces quiero odiarte, pero sé que nunca podré.

Y aún busco una explicación, la misma que nunca llegará.

-

"Dime la verdad¿no te has cansado de esperar?"

"Si me hubiera cansado no estaría aquí"

Me miras después de esa respuesta. Tus ojos verdes penetran los míos.

Te acercas a mi rostro y contengo el impulso de besarte.

"Para ser un genio, eres muy tonto"

Dices posando tus manos en mis hombros. No respondo¿para qué hacerlo?

"_Ser fuerte, tener voluntad, tratar de vivir feliz..."_

Repito mentalmente al tener tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

¿Por qué lo repito?. No lo sé, es sólo mi necesidad emocional.

"¿No vas a hacer nada?. ¿No vas a besarme como lo hacías antes?"

Dices con palabras mordaces cargadas de ironía.

Cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

"Te odio Akaya"

Digo con la voz más firme que tengo, luchando para que no se quiebre.

Ordenando a mis ojos que no dejen escapar las lágrimas.

Gritando por dentro lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que te quiero odiar.

"Yo también te odio Bunta"

Susurras cerrando los ojos y alejándote de mi cuerpo.

Me miras unos segundos, me sonríes con ternura y sales de los vestidores.

Y yo me quedo allí, sentado en uno de los bancos con las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

¿Cuántas veces me has dejado así?. Muchas, demasiadas.

No creas que lo he olvidado, todo está en un fresco recuerdo lleno de dolor.

Siempre ha sido lo mismo...

Alguien entra y yo trato de limpiar mi rostro, pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir.

Estúpido amor que no te quieres ir. ¡Déjame solo de una vez por todas!

"¿Qué te pasa chicle?. –pregunta él, sentándose a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros"

"Nada... –susurro muy bajito para que no pueda escucharme"

"Fue Akaya¿no? Eres un cabeza hueca. ¿Qué no entiendes?"

"No..."

"Si que estás deprimido. Ya no llores –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lloroso rostro y me limpiaba un poco las lágrimas. Después besó mi cabello-. Deja de sufrir."

"Sólo quiero que me diga el motivo"

"Tonto. Te lo ha dicho tantas veces –murmuró acercándose más a mi cuerpo. Nioh nunca había sido tan tierno- Te lo hemos dicho todos, pero no lo entiendes Marui."

"Yo lo amo"

"Eso lo sé. Pero hay una persona (o más) que te aman de verdad."

"Nioh... quiero estar solo –digo soltándome de su abrazo. Me levanto, tomo mis cosas y salgo con la mayor rapidez posible, dejándolo a él sentado y mirándome."

-

No me fijo en nada, lo único que quiero es alejarme del mundo para siempre, no volver más. ¿Cómo yo, una persona tan _dulce _puede vivir un día tan _amargo_?

Todo es un castigo...

¿Qué he hecho mal?

"Espera –murmura una voz conocida, familiar, tanto que he llegado a odiarla. ¿Por qué me llama justo ahora?"

"No quiero –respondo. Ya estoy más calmado, por lo menos ya no lloro como colegiala. Aún así no quiero enfrentarlo"

"Bunta, detente –dice acercándose a mi y tomando mi brazo. Con su otra mano sujeta mi rostro y me obliga a mirarlo-. Te quería dar algo"

"No quiero nada de ti Akaya. Ni siquiera sé por qué me detienes ahora... Pero el tonto soy yo por no darme cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad –él me mira. ¿Por qué...?"

"No fue mi intención –murmuró mirando el suelo, aún sin soltarme. Su cabello negro se dejaba guiar por la fresca brisa que corría, es tan lindo así."

"Sólo... dime por qué –replico perdiéndome en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su persona. Si, lo admito: lo amo, lo deseo, lo necesito."

"Porque no quería dañarte –susurra-. Toma, es para ti- agrega mientras saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita, al parecer de dulces. Yo extiendo la mano y la tomo, es entonces cuando él suelta mi brazo, pero no me quiero ir."

"Me has dañado más así –digo en voz alta girando mi cuerpo y comenzando a caminar, pero él me vuelve a sujetarme por el brazo, acercándose y besándome como hace mucho no lo hacía"

Cierro los ojos lentamente para disfrutar con más calma el beso y en un acto inconsciente lo abrazo por el cuello. Él suelta mi brazo y coloca su mano en mi cintura, sujetando con la otra mi rostro. Y los minutos parecen eternos, el beso mismo parece eterno.

"Aún te amo –susurra separándose de mi, penetrando en mis ojos lilas, sonriendo con tanta ternura y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos"

"Yo... también –respondo con una débil sonrisa, abrazándolo."

Los dos lo sabemos, estamos conscientes de que nuestro sueño tal vez no llegue a cumplirse. Pero nada perdemos con intentarlo.

**Ende**


End file.
